Why I love him
by PrettyPetalProductions
Summary: Ryan makes a list of most of the reason he loves Chad. Chyan Slash ONESHOT


Another story for you guys. The first one with a Beta. The ever so lovely Magicalrachel. PLEASE REVIEW!! (Chyan) (ONE SHOT) (SLASH)!! (Another e-mail inspired one).

CHYANCHYANCHYANCHYANCHYANCHYANCHYANCHYANCHYANCHYANCHYANCHYANCHYANCHYANCHYANCHYANCHYAN

Ryan hates it when people come up to him and ask why he loves Chad so much. Why should they care, it's not their love life. It is his. But it also made him wonder: why did he love Chad so much? Ryan could think of a few reasons….

He knows how to make me smile when I'm feeling down. Like whenever I get annoyed at Sharpay for making me practice the same dance or song over and over he always lets me come over to his house to watch a funny movie. We often end up cuddling at the end.

He tries to secretly smell my hair, but I always notice. Just like the time he was in the back of Sharpay's car with me and I could feel someone breathing on me. I looked up at his and he told me he thought I was asleep and that he was smelling my hair.

He sticks up for me but respects my independence. Like when Alex was annoying me he stood back and let me fight my own battle but as soon as Alex swung at me he stepped in and put her in her place.

He gives me the remote during basketball games when I ask for it. Troy isn't happy about this point.

He comes up behind me and wraps his arms around me. Most days in the hall I'll just be walking along when he just wraps his arms around me. It scared me the first few times but now I expect it.

He plays with my hair. He is the only person in the history of ever to be allowed to touch my hair, and he will be the only one.

His hand always finds mine. Wherever, whenever Chad will just hold hands with me.

He acts really cute when he wants something. Chad always scuffs his shoe against the ground and scratches the back of his head looking really cute if he wants something. It always works.

He offers me lots of massages. Chad will do anything to touch me even massages.

He dances with me even when he feels like a dork. Even though Chad said he doesn't dance he will with me now. And he is really good at that.

He never runs out of love for me. Chad even swore to me that I would always have a place in his heart, no matter where or when.

He can be funny but knows how to be serious. Chad can always make me laugh but he also knows how to be serious when he has to.

He realises he's being funny when he needs to be serious. This doesn't happen often but it has and I've been proud of how Chad handled it.

He is patient when I take forever to get ready. Chad is always found in the lobby waiting for me even when I take forever to change or shower. Sometimes he even comes to check if I need any help ;)

He acts so cutely when I hit him and it actually hurts. Chad having grown up a jock with lots of rough friends has learnt well how to hid his pain well.

He smiles a lot. Chad is always grinning about something. I guess that is a major reason why I love his, because of his signature Danforth grin which can never be imitated by anyone.

He plans romantic dates full of cheesy things he wouldn't normally do because that's how much he loves me. Chad takes me too broadways (even though he hates them), Takes me to dinner (even if it's not expensive I still have fun) and gave me the cutest little gold bracelet with a heart that said _Always, my love._

He appreciates me. He often tells me that he appreciates me and shows me by looking after me and telling all his friends how lucky he is to have me.

He helps others out. I once brought this little freshman kid, who was having troubles with bigger jocks, to Chad and Chad gave the Basketball team a stern talking to.

He would drive 5 hours just to see me for 1. When Sharpay and I had to go to a different state for a completion Chad drove all of the 5 hours to watch me perform for 1.

He always gives me a peck on the cheek even if his friends are watching. Actually Chad will kiss me anywhere and never has, never will, care about disgusted stares or rude comments.

He sings with me. He often comes over to my house to sing Singstar with me and always lets me choose the song.

He has a creative sense of humour. Chad came come up with something funny even in the grimmest of situations. He is my modern day Jester.

He stares at me lovingly for hours on end. I'm beginning to think the reason Chad is failing his classes with me is because instead of looking at the teacher he's staring at me. But I don't mind because then I can go over to his house to help him with his home work.

He calls me for no reason. Chad and I can spend hours on the phone not even saying anything but still stay on the line happy to know we have each other.

He quit chewing gum because he loves me so much. I hate gum, it's disgusting and unhygienic. When Chad found out a hate it he immediately stopped chewing it and hasn't since chewed a stick of gum.

He became friends with my sister because he loves me. Sharpay isn't the one to mess with so Chad was very careful about talking to her but now they are like bestest friends

He touches my waist in the hall. I think we've already had this but I just love it so much. I always feel safe in Chad's arms, invincible.

He gives me his jacket when I'm cold. I love the smell of Chad's wildcat jactet. It just smells so… Chad, and

HE LOVES ME!!

CHYANCHYANCHYANCHYANCHYANCHYANCHYANCHYANCHYANCHYANCHYANCHYANCHYANCHYANCHYANCHYANCHYAN

Ta Da! REVIEW!!


End file.
